Three-in-One
Three-In-One Gallery Real Name: Celeste Cuckoo, Mindee Cuckoo, Phoebe Cuckoo, Esme Cuckoo (deceased), Sophie Cuckoo (deceased) Current Alias: Three-In-One Aliases: Stepford Cuckoos, 3-in-1, Triplets, The Sisters Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: X-Men Relatives: Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York Gender: Female Age: 3 Appear 17 Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: Eyes glow white/blue when powers are active. Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Students; Adventurer Education: High School Allies: The X-Family Enemies: Cassandra Nova Origin: They were born as Mutants Place of Birth: The World Creators: Grant Morrison and Ethan Van Sciver History The Stepford Cuckoos were five identical mutant sisters who enrolled at the Xavier Institute and soon proved to be the crème de la crème of Emma Frost's telepathy class. They were reduced to Three sisters, when Sophie and Esme died. Thus becoming the Three-in-One. Hellfire Club Through financial means The Sisters were able to enroll in the Hellfire club as the Red Princesses. They were having a costume party, where the sisters decided to dress as Celeste as Sonny, Mindee and Chere, and Phoebe as Queen Marie Antoinette. Phoebe quickly took the party to announce that she was the NEW white Queen! Unfortunately, The black Queen, Selene, held a Phoenix egg, through Magical means All there were in attendance transformed into their costumed selves. Sony and Chere held up the party steeling all they deemed valuable. This included the golden Phoenix Egg. As the two excaped in their stolen car, there was an accent and Mindee was thrown form the car and killed. The Golden Phoenix Egg Cracked open releasing the Force. Feeling Celeste's pain over her sisters death, she promised to revive her, on the condition that Celeste become her new host. Reluctantly Celeste agreed. Phoenix Force Maddened by the power of the Phoenix Celeste made her way back to the party, threatening to burn away was didn't work. Unfortunately all the guests were still under the magic spell, confusing the young Phoenix. This gave the recovering Mindee, with the help of The Question, a chance to reach her sister Phoebe. Together they were able to brake the Phoenix's barriers that held Celeste's mind. Reganing control was a difficult task to the three young girls, they tried to keep the now angry force at bay. They were on the losing end, when the Phoenix splintered through her diamond prison escaping to the dead body of Jean Grey.Jean gladly accepted the power of the phoenix, willing it to her command. The Three in one now hold a fraction of the Phoenix in their Diamond hearts. Onslaught The Three-in-One continued their adventures with the X-men, meeting a Clone of Wolverine, Named X-23. She warned the X-men repeatedly of the danger Professor X held within his mind. No one headed her warning and soon enough, Onslaught appeared Kidnapping Phychics all over the world to power his Citadel. Together, all the psychic's battled the powerhouse defeating him. New Headmistress Professor X, having long thought to be dead, had a sister, Cassandra Nova. She acquired all Xaver's asset's thus including the school. She became the new Headmistress. Much to the anger of the sisters, who did not like her. Soon after her take over, the entire school was under Psychic attack forcing all the students down into the danger room, where they could be killed. All the students accept Phoebe, who managed to throw up her protective diamond shield just in time, were taken down. She attempted to save her school, this was halted by the Time Broker who Borrows people to go on other worldly Missions as The EXILES. In Exile The Exiles were sent to V's World. Were V for Vendetta has destroyed most of the world. Chaos rained supreme. Phoebe was frightened by the disaster of this world and let Phoenix take over and 'Protect' her. But the phoenix was broken and splintered, so it wanted to make a home for itself with in the earth. The Man Know as 'V' had set up explosives through out the planet. Setting them off moments before their arival. He destroyed the world. The Exies were immediately transported back to their time line. Back to School The sisters were reunited once more with a new semester. All seemed well with the world. That is until an unexpected visitor named Deadpool arrived baring gifts. These Gifts were stolen equipment for other heroes. Each X-men took the responsibility to return the items to their owners. That had yet to be done. The X-men off on their mission. The girls stayed behind to watch over the school. Christmas Engagement After an accident that left both Blitz and Cyclops in Coma's they both emerged victorious and regained consciousness. Emma Frost was so pleased that she decided to hold a Holiday party for all their allies and Heroes. At the party Blitz asked his girlfriend Mindee to be his wife.. Gleefully she said yes. A clown was soon handing out malicious 'gifts' the the children, who was soon found out of this evil plan. All the heroes banned together to stop him. The villainous clown was destroyed. For now. Enemies Cassandra Nova. The Clown. Powers Telepathy: mutants with various telepathic abilities. They can read minds and project their thoughts into the minds of others. Though they individually possess their own power they work in greater power when the girls join in a supermind rapport. ---Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. ---Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. ---Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. ---Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own. ---Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. ---Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). ---Cloak Mind: ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. ---Telepathic Tacking: enhanced psionic senses enable her to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. ---Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. ---Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. ---Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. ---Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. Gestalt Psychic Link: ability to merge their psychic engrams together to merge their telepathic power together allowing them to possess greater telepathic and intellectual power more then the sum of its parts. Sophie was the dominant consciousness and often commanded the Cuckoos. It seems that the remaining three Cuckoos operate the gestalt in a democratic fashion instead of one appointed lead Cuckoo. Collective Supermind: while melded they are capable of using their powers in unison with each other becoming a hive-mind capable of extensive telepathic and intellectual feats. Allowing the sisters to work together to manipulate vast amounts of telepathic power, in order to read the minds of others, project their thoughts psionically, manipulate perceptions of reality, and assume control of another person’s actions and thoughts. Organic Diamond Form: ability to transform themselves into a flexible, translucent diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, their skin is as hard as real diamond. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Their diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. ---Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, They cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. ---Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. ---Superhuman Strength. ---Flawless Diamond: unlike Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. ---Perpetual Diamond Heart: also, unlike Emma, the Cuckoos can transform selective parts of their bodies as their hearts are in a perpetual diamond-form state. Known Abilities: capable leaders, able to use Cerebra. Strength Level: Strength level unknown, but it is presumed to be at a superhuman level. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: /Info STRENGTHS: The strongest telepaths among the fourth-generation students, capable leaders, able to use cerebra, arrogant, sometimes cruel. Capable leaders, Able to use Cerebra. WEAKNESSES: It is possible for another one of the Cuckoos to wrest control of the gestalt and perhaps even use the powers without the consent and knowledge of the others. With the loss of Sophie and Esme, it is unknown as to whether they are now weaker than they were as the Five-In-One, or if the sum of their powers was redivided amongst the three remaining Cuckoos. __________________ STATS STRENGTH:Good 10 AGILITY: Good 10 ENDURANCE: Good 10 REASON: Excellent 20 INTUITION: Excellent 20 PSYCHE: Amazing 50 SPEED: Good 10 POPULARITY: Good 10 ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: Typical PHYSICAL DEFENSE: Unearthly (Diamond form only) ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Unearthly (Diamond form only) PSYCHIC ATTACK: See "Other Abilities" PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Unearthly OTHER ABILITIES: Telepathy: Rm 30 (3d10) -Puppetry: Ex20 (1d20) -Mental Probe: Rm 30 (3d10) -Psi-Screen: Rm 30 (3d10) Mental Gestalt: Un, When melding their minds, they have the stats shown above. They also gain the following abilities: -Telepathy: Un 100 (1d100) --Sensory Link: Am 50(5d10) --Puppetry: Am 50(5d10) --Mind Blast: Mn 75 --Psi-Screen: Un100 (1d100) --Mental Probe: Mn 75 --Hallucinations: Un 100 (1d100) __________________ WEAPONS Diamond Skin: Un, Emma gains Un 100 (1d100) body armor against all physical attacks. She cannot use her telepathy while in her diamond form. DIAMOND FORM: * Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, They cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. * Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. * Superhuman Strength * Flawless Diamond: unlike Frost, their diamond forms are completely flawless. Nothing can enter or escape from their core. Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. They're completely impervious in their diamond form. * Perpetual Diamond Heart: also, unlike Emma, the Cuckoos can transform selective parts of their bodies as their hearts are in a perpetual diamond-form state. Their hearts cage the fragment of Phoenix Force.